blubbercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Harper's United States of America
WARNING: SPOILERS BELOW The United States of America '('USA) is a republic of 50 individual territories. Following Season 2 Episode 3, Harper won the 2016 presidential election and took control of the entire country. Harper's presedential platform, known as The Real Pirate Party (TRPP) set it's main campaign promise to migrate the entirety of America onto a fleet of boats, leaving the continent behind them. Following Harper's victory, she immeditely migrated everyone from the country onto the ocean, including the set of Blubbercast. The REAL Pirate Party In Season 1 Episode 1 all of the at-the-time Hosts decided to compete in the 2016 election, as Max believed all of the mainstream candidates were "fuckin' losers " ''or were "probably going to die in the next three years". This is what made '''Harper' form the policies that would be the foundations for what TRPP would be built upon. Her biggest inspiration for the platform at the time was the existance of 'The Pirate Party', a third party political campaign focused around Copyright Law and Open Internet Rights. Harper's '''motivation was to take the concept of a Pirate party way too literally. Campaign Promises '''Harper had many propositions for how she wanted to run the country, most of them centralising around the premise and ideals of 16th Century Piracy. Her initial comapaign promises were: * Move every American citizen out of their homes and onto their own personal (wi-fi enabled) boat, while also providing them with a cutlass and two barrels of rum. * Sell all of America's land to Canada (because they deserve it). * Make Gay Marraige illegal. * Re-open the servers and rejuvinate the development of the MMORPG, Pirates of the Carribean Online * Ban Homestuck as a concept by blocking all areas of the internet with access to it, and then executing the Homestuck Fandom on sight. Of these promises, the illegalisation of Gay Marraige is the only one that was explicitly flip-flopped on. Although Harper was exposed as a Homestuck fan by Max in Season 1 Episode 4, she still maintained that she was going to go ahead with a Homestuck ban. Presidency Season 2 Episode 3 After receiving the news that she had won the election, the next immediate scene shown in S2E3 is Harper hunting down and killing Hillary Clinton. Season 2 Episode 4 In the next episode, Season 2 Episode 4 Harper makes her first presidential statement. It is made clear in this topic that the action of moving America onto boats was a success. She also states that all of the elderly are on their own boat. She also expresses her distaste for a smear campaign being run again TRPP by the Democrats and Republicans, in which they were claiming that Harper had claimed that she was going to "stop all immigration" on her website. It is never made clear in the Blubberverse whether Harper is a really bad liar or whether the smear campaign was genuine. The statement concludes with Harper promising to hunt down all the terrorists (Dan included), to illegalize Harambe memes, and to Bomb Britain. Season 3 Episode 1 Harper decides to listen to criticisms put forward by Max and Raptors on why the United Kingdom is better than the United States. In this topic, Harper claims she lifted the ban on Irn Bru - (A Scottish carbonated beverage that is illegal in the USA due to the use of food colouring). Max and Dan are very quick to shoot her down and tell her that she did infact not do this- showing that Harper was lying about some of the bills she had passed. In this same topic, Harper delegates that the only credible news source is her own Twitter account, including everything she retweets. Raptors '''is declared as fake news and an enemy of the state. Season 3 Episode 4 With Christmas around the corner '''Harper '''makes some big announcements for the upcoming season. She starts by escalating the war on Christmas, allowing everyone to execute people who say "Happy Holidays". Despite this she announces that Christmas is cancelled until Osama Bin Laden is caught- which he promptly is and Christmas is uncancelled. She also makes Norton Antivirus illegal. All American citizens recieved a Winchester Rifle for Christmas from '''Harper. Assassination Attempts Harper would survive two assassination attempts during the course of the show. Both from Hosts of Blubbercast. In Season 2 Episode 4, Dan attempted to blow up the boat that Harper was occupying. She survived however. Exactly 1 season later in Season 3 Episode 4, Zander returned to kill the entire cast of Blubbercast because his political platform failed, thus taking away the chance for him to finally commit suicide. This attempt was thwarted by Dan's Clone however. Aftermath (See also: Epilogue and Post Credits) The outcome and aftermath of Harper's presidency is never directly shown, but in the credits of Season 3 Episode 5 Harper's '''epilogue screen details the fate of '''TRPP. * Harper would only serve one presidential term. * Pirates of the Carribean Online did eventually leave Beta. * America's land was claimed back after the end of Harper's presidency. How this was achieved isn't disclosed. * "Harper" the government appointed replacement of the musical, "Hamilton" became a huge success. Category:Entities Category:Blubberverse